Experiment 87
Note This creepypasta is not mine. Experiment 87 was written by and is owned by Thespeed179, the creator of Entity 303. This page is a refined and tweaked transcript of his creepypasta. Link to the original video here. ---- Minecraft is a game full of imagination and peace... Sure, there are trolls, griefers and scammers that would all '''love '''to attack you, but removing those factors, Minecraft is an innocent game. Right? But what if I told you that there was a dark secret hidden inside Minecraft? Something scary? Something funny? Daniel Contreras would soon find out for himself. Daniel is a 14-year-old boy who wants to discover any/all of the secrets Minecraft has kept under wraps. Maybe he will succeed, maybe he will not, and put himself at risk to something that is impossible to stop. On the 5th of February, Daniel decided to dig deep into Minecraft's coding, deeper than he had ever gone before. Despite his friend Richard, a self-proclaimed expert on coding, warned him not to breach a barrier in the code, Daniel's curiosity got the better of him. "What could be strange about Minecraft of all games?" Daniel thought to himself. Little did he know, he was about to unleash something horrible. Daniel launched Minecraft and afterwards successfully managed to break through the barrier. When he started up a new world, the loading bar was rather slow, and he still had a chance to turn back, but he decided not to. Soon afterwards, the loading bar was too far in and there was no turning back. The only way was forward. When everything ground to a halt, Daniel's screen became filled with strings of text, consisting of letters, numbers and random characters. Daniel suddenly realises, after staring at the screen for some time, that the code is for the spawning of an unknown object. Daniel executed the code and waits in one of his singleplayer worlds for something to happen. Immediately afterwards, Daniel's computer, not the most powerful, started to glitch and lag. Daniel casually dismissed it, thinking it to be his computer having problems with his resource-pack heavy, Shaders-enabled world, noting in his head to 'fix it later', and continued playing his world. Wandering around the world, Daniel found a strange, definitely not natural structure. (Daniel knew pretty much all of the naturally generating structures in Minecraft.) The structure irregular, made out of iron blocks with an iron door and a sign over the door. Intrigued, he walked over to the sign which read: "DO NOT OPEN. MAY CAUSE HARM." Daniel's heart began to beat faster and faster, his hands started sweating profusely, but he decided to try and repress his nerves and open the door. Walking inside and looking around, he saw nothing. However, he did not pay attention to what was directly below the roof of the structure. A dull grey creature which bore a similarity to a naked mole rat, with 'Experiment 87' branded on its arm. The arm was covered in blood, and Daniel did not notice the blood, a substance which shouldn't even exist in Minecraft, slowly spilling on the floor. The creature stared at the wall, seemingly confined in its tiny space. Then, with a slow full 180-degree turn of its head, it faced Daniel, who had just reached the doorway. The creature leapt onto his crosshairs, leaving Daniel no time to react while emitting a strange, disturbing static sound. Daniel's computer crashed after that. Before he realised it, Daniel was shivering, shivering yet frozen in place. He couldn't even turn on his computer. Daniel, after regaining his senses, fumbled for his phone and called Richard. After telling him what happened, all Richard had to say (in a very, very condescending and loud voice) was "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" "I didn't know this would happen!" Daniel replied. Richard, after arguing with Daniel for around 5 minutes, ordered Daniel to keep his computer off, something Daniel was too stubborn to actually do. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, causing Daniel to collapse. To his surprise, it was his dad standing in the doorway. "Mom and I are going out, make sure to close your window and set your phone to vibrate," his dad said. Daniel, still shivering a bit, nodded his head. "Are you alright, Daniel?" Daniel's dad asked. "...I'm fine." Daniel was absolutely terrified but his stubbornness and curiosity prevented him from turning away. Even when he was feeling sick when reaching for his computer, he shook the feeling off and turned his computer on. When his computer booted up, the screen started flickering and in and among the black frames, Daniel could make out the face of the creature. Random rasps and groans could be heard from his speakers as if the creature was gasping for air. Suddenly, Minecraft launched in full-screen and his world was automatically loaded up. He was right at the doorway of the building, just as he left it. He exited the building, and everything was as it had been before. He entered his house, nothing different was there. The caves? Nothing. Suddenly, back in the real world, Daniel heard his doorbell ring, feeling very nervous, he crept out of his room, down the stairs and, expecting the worst, creaked the door open. To Daniel's surprise and relief, Richard was standing in front of him. "Oh thank god!" Daniel cried in relief. "Hey, Daniel. I gave up trying to get you to turn back and I just came to see what was happening," replied Richard with a smirk. Daniel and Richard went upstairs, Daniel explaining briefly to Richard what happened. After a few minutes brainstorming in his room, the two agreed that Richard would sit behind Daniel and record the findings. Now, back on Minecraft, Daniel kept on scouring the world, finding no trace of the creature, until he stumbled upon a suspicious-looking narrow cave and ventured in, with a small hunch that something interesting might be in it. The cave was rather short, had nothing valuable in it and at the end was a chest with a book titled "Experiment 87" in it. The book contained the following. "Experiment 87 was an entity created to help users combat trolls and griefers through fear, and we made it as intelligent as programming at the time would allow. However, this creature's sentience would turn out to be a double-edged sword, as we soon lost control over it. The program was hacked by an anonymous person who has never been found. We still do not know who he is, nor why he did this, but all we know is that he is rumoured to be a murderer." Daniel decided to keep the book and turned around in his seat to Richard. "How is it so far?" Daniel asked. Richard replied, "Alright, but keep going." Daniel turned back to the game, but to his horror, the creature had latched onto the screen, saliva dripping onto the virtual player's face. The computer began to glitch and abruptly froze. Nothing worked. The escape button, Alt-F4, nothing. All they could do was wait. When the computer began running again, Daniel found himself in a room filled with skulls and blood dripping from the roof. Realising he could move, Daniel moved forward a bit. He looked up, only to see the creature following his every move. To prove this, he moved around. The creature was definitely following him, crawling on the roof with its face always pointed straight at Daniel. Daniel started to speed up and broke into a run to the end. When he reached the end, he found a button and pressed it. As soon as he did, a question appeared in the chat, saying "Do you know who I am?" Daniel frantically asked Richard what to say, to which he said, "I don't know, I'd say no." Daniel opened the chat and typed in "No." His screen began to flicker and when it stopped, Daniel found himself unable to move, and in the body and point of view of Experiment 87. The chat suddenly opened itself and began to type in "I'm a murderer." Daniel took his eyes off the screen and reached for his phone, or at least where it was before Richard came in. To his shock, the phone had disappeared. Richard helped him look for it, but he couldn't find the phone to call anyone. Daniel then typed into the chat. "What is your name?" The screen went quiet for a while, but soon enough, he received a reply. "Richard." Daniel heard a high-pitched, sinister chuckle behind him, and turned around for what would be the last thing he saw in his life. His friend, with deranged eyes and an unnaturally wide smile, forcing a knife into his throat. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Blood Category:Mojang Category:Monster Category:Cliffhanger Category:SCP-Deadlock